The subject matter disclosed herein relates to apparatus for suspension damping and, more particularly, to a suspension damper including an actuator and a static fluid damper.
Dampers are well known in the art and have many applications. One common application of dampers is to attenuate vibration in a vehicle body and suspension. At least some conventional suspension dampers include a single piston unit that controls vibration attenuation through a fluid or spring motion. The space required for many conventional suspension dampers undesirably intrudes into the functional spaces of a vehicle. Further, many conventional suspension dampers lack the ability to optimize damping capability to a specific application without significant changes to the design.
A suspension damper configured to optimize the damping effect requiring minimized space while also being configured to apply specific damping is desirable.